Rainbow Magic Live: Saving Fairyland
Rainbow Magic Live: Saving Fairyland was a pantomime musical based on the Rainbow Magic book series, featuring the Rainbow Fairies. It was created by the Panto Company. About Duration: 1 hour Areas of performances: England, Wales, U.S Run: 2014 - about 2016 Target age: 4-10 year olds Summary (Courtesy of Dailyrecord.com) PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS ARTICLE WAS WRITTEN ON NOVEMBER 14 2014 "Rainbow Magic fans can see their favorite book series come to life on stage at the Mayo Performing Arts Center this weekend. The Morristown-based performing arts center will present two shows of Rainbow Magic Live: Saving Fairyland at 1:30 and 4 p.m. on Sunday, Nov. 16. Tickets range from $12 to $15. The beloved children's books from Rainbow Magic will be transformed into a brand new musical stage production. The show is targeted towards children ages 4 through 10 and their families. Produced by The Panto Company USA, the production features the vibrant full stage sets and costumes that Panto has become known for around the world. The Panto Company USA is producing Rainbow Magic Live in cooperation with HIT Entertainment. All Panto Company USA productions are conceived and produced by founder Matt Lee-Alliston, an award-winning actor since 1985 and show producer since 1990. “This is the first time audiences will get to see the Rainbow Magic characters come to life on stage,” Lee-Alliston said. “The show is really colorful and engaging, with all original scenery and costumes — and we’ve poured a lot of love into making this show feel like it’s been torn right from the page of the Rainbow Magic book series.” The story will follow best friends Rachel and Kirsty as they help their fairy friends — and all while having some fun along the way. “There’s lots of laughter and lots of fun, and the show really was written for the entire family,” he said. “We always make sure there’s plenty of enjoyment for everyone, no matter what your age or gender. “ Joined by Jack Frost and their fairy friends, the best friends will hunt for moonstones and other magical items, outsmart goblins, and travel all over the world, from the arctic to the desert to the rainforest. “There’s also going to be lots of singing and dancing with original tunes as well as some pop songs,” he said. Since their inception in 2003, the Rainbow Magic books have sold over 50 million copies worldwide, and there are over 130 bestselling titles available to date. The Panto Company USA boasts a full cast of six professional actors and one stage manager, and offers audiences high-quality sets, professional and creative costumes, and a high level of audience participation. “Our productions always have a lot of audience participation to help immerse the everyone in the show. There really is no such thing as sitting back and watching this production…you have to become part of the action,” Lee-Alliston said. “We hope children and adults alike leave the theater with that magical feeling, like they’ve just been on an adventure.”" Category:Trivia Category:Media